Fairy Academy Setup
by fluffey-chan
Summary: Miss Mira is up to matchmaking, but with her 8th grade English class! This can't be good...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A NEW FIC! I have been busy lately (school and all that jazz), but today Nee-chan and I had an idea for a new fic! It's going to be all of my OTPs of Fairy Tail, with the exception of Miralax. You will soon see why. Anyway, on to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not (sadly) own Fairy Tail or any if the characters

~Chapter 1~

"Ok class, settle down!" The white haired woman said as she walked around. It was the first day of school at Fairy Academy, and Miss Mirajane had a class full of 8th graders.

Looking around, she saw some familiar faces, like the face of Lucy Heartfilia, a blonde girl who had been in the drama club the previous year. She also saw the blue hair of Levy McGarden, a small bluenette who was in the library during her study hall.

"Ok class, now that we are all sat down and by our friends, I'll introduce myself. I'm Miss Strass, you can call me Miss Mirajane or Miss Mira. It's nice to see all of you in my home room. I teach English here for 8th graders, and look forward to seeing you all in class." Mira said as she looked around to all of the kids in her class room. "Ok, I'm going to take attendance now, please raise your hand and say here when I call your name. Canna?"

"Here." Said a brunette who was sitting in the back.

"Bisca?"

"Here." A green-haired girl spoke up this time.

"Loki?"

"Here." A boy with orange hair said from the back.

"Gray?"

"Here." Said a boy in the middle of the room, who was currently stripping.

"Evergreen?"

"Here." Said a girl with light brown hair.

"Juvia?"

"Juvia is here." Said a girl with blue hair that was curled at the bottom. She raised her hand.

"Natsu?"

"Here." Said a boy with light pink hair that was a mess.

"Alztac?"

"Here." Said a boy with black hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Lucy?"

"I'm here Miss Mira." Said the blonde that was, even thought it seemed wrong to play favorites, was by far Mirajane's favorite student.

"Elfman?"

"I'm here, sis." Said the boy that was, in fact, her little brother.

"Aries?"

"Here." Said a girl with light pink hair that looked like wool at the end.

"Erza?"

"Here." Said a girl with hair that was so red, it was scarlet.

"Wendy?"

"Here." Said a girl with blue hair and looked so young, that she didn't belong with the rest of the group.

"Bacchus?"

"Here." Said a boy with black hair, long enough for him to pull back into a bun.

"Jellal?"

"Here." Said a boy with blue hair and a strange red marking on his face.

"Mest?"

"Here." Said a boy with dark hair and a scar around his right eye.

"Gajeel?"

"Here." Said a boy with long black hair that flowed freely down his back.

"Lisanna?"

"Here big sis Mira." Said the girl with short white hair.

"Bixslow?"

"Here." Said a boy who was wearing a cap that was pushed down so low, that his eyes were hidden.

"I believe that covers everyone!" Mira said as she closed her attendance book. "Now that that's out of the way, I'm going to tell you something very important. Every Friday is speed dating. You will dress up nice and will have 5 minuets with a person of the opposite gender that I choose. You are all in my last period class, so I hope to see you there!"

Murmurs broke out in the class.

"What does she mean by 'speed dating'? Aries asked Lucy and levy as she looked around.

"Who knows? This IS Miss Mira after all. It could mean anything!"

Just then, the bell rang.

'This will be a fun year.' Mira thought, 'A fun year indeed.'

A/N: So, what do you think so far? This idea came to me during my history lesson today, where we were actually speed dating (we were assigned explorers and had to go around to the other groups and tell them about our person) and I looked to Nee-chan ad just said, 'I can see Mira being a teacher and setting up our OTPs' and the idea stuck and I was planing this during the last class of the day. Long story short, thank you history lesson. I'll try to be active with this one, but I can't promise.

Kisses!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nee-chan has decided that every time we do speed dating in school, I must update this story, so updates about every other week! Also, it was brought to my attention that Yukino and Rouge were not in it and I'm sorry for that. They will come into the story at some point (3-4 chapters from now) and Nee-chan will be writing when they are together. Now, without further ado, the story...

Disclaimer: I wish, but alas, it is Mashima's

The next day was Tuesday. The day went in for everyone like the day before had. They talked, and basically chilled in all their classes. Finally, it was the last class of the day.

"Hello everyone!" Mira said as the tardy bell rang. "It's good to see you all again!"

"Hi Miss Mira!" Lucy called from the back of the room.

"Now, you may talk and be on your phones as long as you are not on social media."

As soon as Mira finished, everyone started to talk, so nobody noticed the blonde man that walked into the room.

"Hi Laxas! What are you doing here?" Mira said as she ran to give him a hug.

"To see you." He replied, hugging her back.

Lucy looked up and saw Miss Mira and Mr Laxas (she was told to call him that during drama club the previous year) hugging. She wanted to run up and give him a hug too, since he was like a big bother to her, but decided not to since she didn't want to draw attention to him, seeing as he wasn't the favorite of most of the students.

"Who's that?!" Someone Lucy shrieked, causing everyone to look at her, then where she was pointing.

"Class, this is Mr Laxas. He will come here from time to time to see how were are doing, and to offer tutoring to those who need it." Mira said as she took a small step away from him.

"Mr Laxas!" Lucy said as she ran to give him a hug, now that everyone knew he was there.

"Hi Lucy." Laxas said as he hugged the blonde girl that had somehow grown close to him the previous year.

"Why is she hugging him?" Someone asked.

"Those of you who were in drama last year remember Laxas. He was like a big brother to some of you." Mira said as she watched her boyfriend and her favorite student hug. (That sounded weird...)

The class continued without disruption, as soon the bell rang.

"Don't forget," Mira said quickly as she opened the door for her students to leave, "if you want to join drama this year to come see me either before or after school!"

A/N: that is why I said I would not include Miralax in this because t would've been weird if Laxas was a student. I'll update when we speed date again in school!

Kisses!


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week passed, and everyone seemed to forget it was Friday, or what Friday ment in Miss Mira's class.

Once everyone entered, they noticed that there were lights hanging from the ceiling, and that "Get it on" was playing softly in the background.

The class was silent as Miss Mira walked into the room, a look of mischief in her eyes.

Slowly, she looked around the room, mentally pairing everyone up.

"Alright everyone!" she said in a cheery voice, "As I hope you have remembered, we are speed dating today! The pairs are…"

Mira named off all of the pairs, and then looked at her students. "You must pair up with your partner now. You have the whole class period to talk, just get to know your partner."

Silence fell on the class. Get to know them? Really? The girls and boys of the class eyes each other as the contemplated what to do.

 _Talk or notes? Do I look ok? Do they like me? Do I like them?! I'm nervous and scared, what do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!_ was going through everyone's head at the moment.

"Talk to each other, or something!" Mira said, trying to encourage her students to talk. "Com'on! I know you can talk, so talk!"

More silence.

 _This may take a while…_

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates on this! We haven't done speed dating for a while at school!


End file.
